


Can you feel me tremble when we touch?

by rainforestgeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Adrien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: It's all Hawk Moth's fault, really. He just HAD to send out an akuma while Marinette was in heat. Chat Noir is in for the surprise of his life.Title from "I Can't Hold Back" by Survivor





	Can you feel me tremble when we touch?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen Love Eater yet so no spoilers!

“Alya,” Marinette said, voice low, pulling her best friend aside to a quiet corner of the school courtyard. “I’m going to tell you something and I need you to not react.”

Alya raised her hand like a pledge. “I’ll do my best.”

Marinette leaned in and whispered in Alya’s ear. Alya stared for a few moments. “Did I hear you correctly? You’re an – ”

“Yes, now don’t say it!” Marinette looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Alya adjusted the strap of her messenger bag. “So, is…something going to happen soon?”

Marinette’s face flushed red and she nodded.

“Do you need me to help you with anything?”

“If you could bring me the notes and homework and cover for me with our friends, I will love you forever.”

“Of course.” The bell rang. Alya slung an arm around her best friend’s shoulders and started walking them to class. “I got your back, girl. If anyone asks, I’ll just tell ‘em you’re at home puking your guts out.”

“Alya!”

* * *

Tikki hovered around her chosen while Marinette fastidiously arranged the pillows and blankets on her loft bed. “I don’t get this.”

“Has there never been an omega ladybug before?” Marinette asked, still focused on her task.

“There has, but in five thousand years I’ve never gotten used to these…debilitating hormone bursts.”

Marinette paused and looked at Tikki curiously. “How do kwamis – um – reproduce?”

“It doesn’t work that way with us, Marinette.”

She went back to building her nest. “It’s just how some people have evolved, Tikki. The cycles make alphas and omegas more fertile than betas during that time.”

“Betas don’t have to deal with this inconvenience, though.”

“Tell me about it.” Marinette sat back and inspected her work. The nest looked comfortable, round and fluffy. She’d changed the sheets for ones specifically made for heats. On the shelves there was already a sizable stash of water, energy drinks, and light snacks.

“Speaking of, remember to take this,” Tikki said, dropping Marinette’s package of birth control pills in her hands.

“I don’t know why mama decided I need these. It’s not like I’ll be having a heat partner.”

“Well, you never know,” Tikki said coyly. 

* * *

Marinette stirred from a nap. What woke her? Alarm? She hazily felt around for whatever was making the noise and nearly knocked her phone to the floor, then stared at it for a full thirty seconds trying to figure out what to do with it. Fuck, she was out of it.

“Oh, no,” Tikki squeaked. “There’s an akuma, Marinette!”

Akuma. The words jolted Marinette from her stupor (mostly). She threw off her covers. “Come on! Why did Hawk Moth have to do this _today_?”

“This is not good!”

Marinette drank an entire bottle of Gatorade in one go. “Time to transform.”

“Marinette, you’re sick.”

“Ladybug’s the only one who can purify the akuma. Chat Noir will be there to help me like he always is and he needs me.”

Tikki, looking grumpy, swallowed a macaron whole. Marinette didn’t even know she could do that.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Her head didn’t clear, exactly, but the transformation felt like an electric shock though her body in her sensitive, heightened state. Familiar strength flowed into her limbs and once she’d left her room, Ladybug couldn’t even smell herself anymore.

Battling the akumatized victim was utter hell. Their power and vendetta were about medium difficulty for her on a normal day but this was anything but a normal day. The sunlight burned against her already heated skin under her supersuit, and the swinging around Paris rooftops was less thrilling today and more nauseating. Her body wanted an alpha – any partner with a body and pheromones – or, barring that, to stay curled up in bed. It certainly wasn’t happy with Ladybug for diving headfirst into a battle at high noon. Chat Noir obviously noticed she was off her game. He asked if she was okay, and she admitted she wasn’t feeling well, though refused to specify exactly how. She hated every time he took a hit for her because she wasn’t fast enough. The lucky charm depended entirely on Chat. He ended up being the one to smash the akuma’s hiding place.

Ladybug managed to purify the akuma, called forth the miraculous ladybugs, and stumbled towards her partner, dizzy, shivering, and vision going black.

* * *

Something cold and damp pressed against Marinette’s forehead. She moaned and kicked off the blankets smothering her, bumping into something smooth as she flailed. Feeling around, her hand smacked onto what felt like leather, then hit something cold that set off a loud ring and made her jolt fully awake.

Gigantic green cat eyes stared down at her worriedly, framed by a black mask and messy blonde hair.

“Chat Noir? What’s…going on?” She looked took in the pink room all around her. She was in her bedroom, and it was getting dark. Hadn’t it just been the afternoon? How long was she out? Then she looked to her partner kneeling next to her in her bed. _In her nest._ “Why are you here?”

He wiped away a drip of sweat sliding down her cheek with the damp washcloth. He looked distressed. “I’m sorry, m’lady.”

Despite her heat, Marinette felt like a block of ice formed in her stomach. She looked at her hands. Pale skin, no gloves. She sat up suddenly, making her head spin a little bit, but she powered through and felt her clothes. She was wearing her pajamas. She was alone with Chat Noir in her bedroom that no doubt stank of her heat – not to mention _herself,_ without her magical suit to block the pheromones. When she spoke her voice came out squeaky, “_What did you say?_”

Chat Noir moved back away from her on his haunches, hands up placatingly. “I’m sorry, Marinette, please let me explain – ”

“Marinette,” Tikki flew up between them. She held up a bottle of Gatorade in her tiny hands and all but forced Marinette to take it. “You fainted. You’re dehydrated. You detransformed in front of him. What would you have had us do instead?”

“You could have told him to leave after dropping me off. You didn’t know if Chat Noir’s an alpha!” Marinette replied irritably but drank up anyway. “Chat, now that both mine and my identity are out, what’s your dynamic?”

He avoided her gaze and shrank in on himself. _God, he’s adorable_. She noticed his face was all sweaty and he was fidgeting like the suit rubbed his skin the wrong way. “Alpha.” Marinette turned to Tikki and raised one eyebrow like _I told you so._ He hurried to continue, “Please don’t worry, you smell wonderful but I’m more than able to restrain myself. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ll leave now if you want me to.”

Despite her previous (perfectly rational) objections, that sounded like the worst idea he’d ever had. Her hand shot out to stop his wrist from opening the hatch. The contact quickened her pulse even through his suit. He looked back at her with helpless kitten eyes.

“I want you to stay,” she whispered.

Chat plopped back down with his legs crossed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

They stared at each other for several seconds. Tikki decided to make herself scarce. Then Chat seemed to realize what he’d said and flushed beet red. “I didn’t mean! Like, _necessarily_ mean _that – _unless you want – ugh, no, I meant normal friend things I can do for you?” He whined and dropped his head in his hands. “Kill me now.”

Marinette could relate. Her own face felt like it was on fire, her heart was sprinting a relay race in her chest. Normally she could compartmentalize her feelings about how fucking hot Chat Noir looked in his black catsuit – the skin-tight material and the tail has drawn her eye to his butt more than once – from their friendship, their work, his crush on her, her love for Adrien.

Adrien. The sweet boy Marinette was head over heels for. The one she wanted a future with, a family…yet she couldn’t think about him like _that_. He seemed too pure to even imagine in such compromising positions as her estrogen-laden brain begged for right now.

Chat Noir, though…the thought of touching him made her fingertips tingle pleasantly. This flirty kitty she trusted with her life and who made her feel safe even at her most vulnerable, he looked _delicious_ in that magic leather. Her eyes raked over his lithe form, drinking in fantasies of running her hands all over hot, muscled flesh while she clung to him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Marinette wanted those sculpted shoulders under her mouth.

She bit her lip, hard. Chat Noir had been infatuated with Ladybug for a long time. She couldn’t hurt him. She genuinely loved him in some capacity and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Could she possibly ask this of him?

(Her downstairs brain thought it was a profoundly stupid question.)

She cleared her throat. “Is…is _that_ kind of help…on the table?”

He looked up at her and she heard his breath stop.

“But only if it’s actually, truly, seriously okay with you, Chat. If _you’ll_ be okay. I care about you and I don’t want to make our relationship any weirder or more complicated than it already is.” She hadn’t meant to, but Marinette moved toward Chat and leaned slowly in so their mouths were getting unbearably close.

“Whatever I can do to ease your suffering, Princess,” he whispered, “could never break me.”

Chat’s husky and breathy voice switched her brain off. She grabbed his pink cheeks and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. She leaned so far forward over him his head gently bumped into the wall behind him. Practically straddling him, she slid her hands into his soft hair as he carefully placed his hands on her waist, stoking the flame between her hips into something that forced her to press their bodies completely together – awkward angle be damned.

Chat pressed forward with the kiss so that he sat up properly and Marinette ground down onto his growing erection. They stopped kissing to catch a breath and, emboldened by having a dork of a superhero get flustered under her hands, she reached between them and under herself to rub his bulge. He straight up _mewed._

“This cannot be comfortable all trapped up in the suit,” she murmured.

For some reason, that made him freeze. He gently detangled their limbs and lifted Marinette off his lap. Forced away from his toasty body heat, she felt like he’d dropped her in an ice bath. “There’s a problem.”

“Um…if you don’t want me to know your identity, I can cover the windows and turn off the lights – or I think I have a sleep mask somewhere.”

“That’s not it at all, m’lady. I just can’t in good conscience beca – ” she placed her hand on his head and he instinctively nuzzled into the touch. “I know you in real life. As a civilian.”

Marinette’s breathing quickened. “Are we…are we friends?”

He looked conflicted, fighting an internal battle. “Me finding you out was an accident. If we weren’t…if I didn’t actually know you, I would. But we do know each other and I can’t stand the thought of going about our lives while you didn’t know it was me.”

She really couldn’t breathe now. The space between their bodies felt like a canyon. She yearned to close the distance.

But was she willing to go through the torture of not knowing which of her friends – or classmates, or acquaintances – shared her heat? Knew her best-kept secret?

Chat Noir spoke again (though his breath shuddered), “So if you don’t want to know my identity, I need to leave now.”

Marinette gripped his arms tightly. “Don’t go.”

“Are you just saying that because – ?”

“I trust you, Kitty,” she interrupted. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

“So if you’re ready to tell me, then tell me.”

His serious face melted. He smirked his most playful, Chat-like grin and sat back on his haunches. “Thought you’d never ask, Bugaboo. Plagg, claws in.”

A green flash travelled up his body, taking the black with it. The magic revealed white jeans, a blue t-shirt, and those god-awful familiar orange sneakers. His clean musky scent hit her like a wave. A black kwami flew under her loft without any sort of greeting.

Sitting there like a cat with his hair in disarray from her hands, cheeks red and clad in designer clothes, was Adrien Agreste.

Marinette stared silently while her heart exploded and her mind imploded.

_Adrien was in her nest!_

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” He gently brushed some stray bangs out of her eyes.

Marinette launched herself at Adrien and tackled him to the bed. “This is ridiculous!”

“What did I do?”

“Adrien, we’ve been rejecting each other _for each other._”

He just blinked up at her, and she could almost see the gears spinning in his head as he processed what this meant. Then the dopiest grin in the universe spread across his face. He looked like Chat Noir with that smile. He looked free. He looked _sexy._ “You like me?”

She huffed. “Understatement.” Face burning, heart thundering, Marinette sealed her lips with Adrien’s.

They kissed hungrily, hands in hair, chest against chest, sharing body heat, and trying to express almost two years of anguished pining and love and adoration. They drank up the free flowing affection like it was the elixir of life. Adrien’s fingers slipped under her waistband to pull it down slowly. He left burning trails on her skin where his hands brushed over her hips, her butt, her thighs. He impatiently clutched her to his body and sat up, pushed forward until she lay underneath him. Her head landed on her pillows, gazing at him with drunken blue eyes while he yanked her pajama pants off her ankles.

Instead of resuming kissing her, Adrien laid on his stomach and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He nosed at the thatch of black curls at her pussy, teasing, then moved to press his face against one of her scent glands at her inner thigh. He inhaled, licked, sucked at the sensitive spot until it sent her skin tingling and made a small shudder roll through her body. Marinette felt herself get even slicker and she gripped Adrien’s hair, moaning and trying to get him to touch her where she fucking needed it.

He pulled away and she sighed in relief – only for him to pay the same treatment to the gland in her other thigh.

She huffed. “Are you going to eat me out anytime today?” Did this count as edging her? She was wound so tight she’d probably come if he so much as breathed on her clit. But he just kept nosing her thigh.

“Mmm, maybe I’ll just tease you through your entire heat.” She whined a long, high-pitched sound that was so desperate she’d never admit it ever happened. “You’re cute when you’re impatient.”

“Come on, please.” Marinette knew he couldn’t hold out on her forever. His own heady scent was permeating the air, tantalizing her with the promise of _alpha_. If he smelled so delectable, her own heat scent should be irresistible to him.

He stroked her thigh. He panted hot air against her skin. “You smell…incredible.”

“Imagine how good I must taste.” She squeaked as soon as the words left her mouth. _Where the hell had that come from?_

Adrien’s scent spiked, tasting tart in her mouth. He smirked knowingly at her flushed face and, without once breaking eye contact, deliberately licked her.

Marinette threw her head back onto the pillow.

Adrien moaned against Marinette’s tender flesh, sending little vibrations through her inner lips and setting fire to her core. Slick gushed out of her, which he lapped up eagerly, like he couldn’t possibly get enough of it. He teased her by tracing his tongue in the crevices between her labia and rubbing his thumbs against her glands. The tingling turned to throbbing, coiling tighter and tighter in her gut and she felt so good but so _empty_ as she clutched his hair. Adrien shifted and brushed his nose against her clit – which sent her crashing over the edge with a lightning strike through her nerves. She let go of his hair and grasped her sheets while her back undulated with the pleasure that rolled through her, shoving her pussy against Adrien’s face. He wrapped his arms around her upper thighs to keep her in place and licked her through her orgasm.

Finally Marinette collapsed into a pile of tingling goo. Adrien kissed the soft skin above her pubes and smirked up at her. “Did you just…?”

She reached down and scratched his scalp. “Good job, Kitty,” she breathed, “but I never told you to _stop._” Marinette already felt her heat creeping up again. She clenched around nothing. She was sweaty and heaving in breaths and she needed his face between her legs like, yesterday.

So why the fuck was he sitting up? She whined pathetically and followed with every intention of pulling him back down but her plans quickly derailed when he reached behind his head and pulled off his t-shirt.

Her hands immediately latched onto his lean, muscular chest and abs, exploring all the gentle curves and hard planes to commit them to memory. Marinette kissed her way up Adrien’s neck, stopping to lick at the gland behind his collarbone. An explosion of his tart, delectable scent hit her tongue, making her mind go completely blank. She lapped it up, covering him with her own scent, and only a sliver of her concentration was left to keep her from biting him. His breathing grew shallow and ragged in her ear.

“My lady…” Suddenly she was on her back again, with the regrettable sting of cool air where his body heat had been – but she could forgive that because he’d buried his face in her cunt again, with the same enthusiasm with which he raced her across the Paris skyline. This time he pushed her thighs apart, keeping her legs spread. He was lucky she was flexible enough to take it. Mask or no mask, he was every inch Chat Noir as he teased her clit with his nose, stroked his tongue inside her, and drank up as much slick that she gushed onto his face as he could. Marinette regretfully let go of his head to shove a throw pillow between her teeth, muffling her scream.

She came again, hips bucking and toes curling, and he never let up for even a second. If anything, he ate her out with renewed vigor and didn’t let her come down from her high, making her a whining, trembling mess. She clenched her fingers into the pillow. Her glands tingled from the stimulation – even the ones at her neck that he hadn’t even touched yet – and pumped sugary pheromones into the air. Electricity danced across her skin.

It overwhelmed her.

“Adr – Adrien!” she squeaked.

At the sound of his name, stopped what he was doing and peered up and her. “Enjoying yourself there?” he asked smugly.

Marinette thought it had been too much, that she’d needed him to ease up. But now that he had, all she felt was a scorching ache for him. She needed him against her, inside her, rubbing his scent into her body and her nest.

“I need you, please.”

“Hmmm.” He ran a finger along her shaking inner thigh. “Think I can get you off one more time before I fuck you?”

_Holy fucking shit, wasn’t that a mental image._ She whined. Adrien looked entirely too catlike as she squirmed and arched her back in search of some relief. Without any warning or resistance, he pushed two fingers through her drenched slit and she clenched around them. He planted a wet kiss against her hip. “One more time darling, come on.”

He curled his fingers to stroke along her walls while carefully, he touched his tongue to her clit. Marinette squealed into her pillow. Adrien stroked the clitoral hood up and down with little kitten licks, purposely out of time with the movement of his fingers inside her.

Just when Marinette’s third orgasm almost ripped through her, Adrien pulled away and kissed his way up her belly.

“Chaaaaat!” she whined.

He kept planting kisses, which left a trail of her own slick from his mouth cooling on her skin. He stopped to nuzzle and paw at her breasts. He pulled away her throw pillow, then carefully latched onto one nipple and sucked on it gently, and his other hand traced patterns back and forth over the soft flesh.

Unbelievably, that was enough to push Marinette over the brink again; she squeezed her legs around his waist and bucked up, trying to get the friction she needed. There was nothing inside her as she came, leaving Marinette both boneless and more desperate than ever.

She wrapped her arms around Adrien’s back and tried to hoist him into position. He obliged, closed the distance between their mouths, and kissed her like _he _was the one drowning in the throes of heat. Marinette tasted herself on his lips, sweet and tangy; she grew drunk on the mix of her own scent and Adrien’s happy alpha scent that hovered in the air.

“Make love to me,” she told him, when he broke away for air.

If he’d smelled wonderful before, it had nothing on how her command sent the pheromones pouring from his skin. Adrien lifted one of her legs over his shoulder then Marinette felt the pressure of his cockhead rubbing against her pussy lips.

He stroked her thigh against his chest. “I think we should find out how flexible you are outside the suit, Bugaboo.”

She grabbed his butt and pulled him forward. The head popped inside her and smooth flesh followed – the pinch she’d expected wasn’t there. She was too deep into her heat, too slick and loose, for her body to put up any resistance. She could do just about anything with him and her body would just take it.

Marinette suddenly felt glad her first time with Adrien was also their first heat together. She had so energy to be self-conscious or nervous. Nothing like a room filled with aphrodisiac pheromones to ease the way.

(_Heh. Ease the way._ Oh god, she was spending too much time with Chat.)

She looked up into Adrien’s eyes, half-closed in bliss and smiling softly down at her. It was the same contented grin Chat gave Ladybug whenever she praised him.

_Actually, _she thought in a haze, _no such thing as too much Chat._

Adrien proved that immediately when he thrust the rest of the way into her. She keened at feeling his big alpha dick stretch her walls and fill her up. Adrien ground their hips together, pressing as deep as he could go. As he started to thrust he leaned forward to kiss her – so her knee still slung over his shoulder was almost next to her face – while one hand explored and stroked over her thigh. She hitched her other leg around his waist and he grabbed her hip to hold her there. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, then broke to gasp for air and immediately start kissing again. Marinette clung to his neck and ran her fingers through his messy hair, made him gasp when she played with his earlobes, whined into his mouth when his cock slid against something really good.

His knot grew incrementally. Marinette felt it slide in and out of her, getting bigger with each thrust. It could start to catch soon.

“Marinette,” Adrien breathed.

“Want you,” she panted, “to – knot me from – _ah_ – from behind.”

His whole body shuddered. “As you wish, m’lady.”

They both moaned at the loss when he pulled away. Marinette flipped over and wiggled her butt at him. Adrien immediately fucked into her again, arms wrapped around her and chest plastered to her back. He gave her no quarter, just pressed her deeper into the nest as he moved in her. One of his hands slid down her body until he reached her clit and started rubbing tight little circles around it, making everything so much more intense.

He came first when his knot popped completely in and tied them together. She felt him fill her up in bursts. The pressure from the knot made Marinette’s toes curl, and she followed him soon after with Adrien’s lips at her scent gland and his fingers working her clit.

Panting and tired, they maneuvered themselves into a more comfortable position with Adrien spooning Marinette and her blanket draped over them both. She cuddled the arm he had around her waist and she felt him stroking her hair. The rhythm of his fingers and his heartbeat almost lulled her to sleep.

But a knock at the trapdoor startled them both. “Marinette? Alya came by with your schoolwork. Are you all right in there?”

“I’m fine, Mom!” she squeaked back.

“Are you sure? You sound like you’re in pain.” The trapdoor lifted open and Marinette and Adrien froze at the sight of Sabine Dupain-Cheng emerging into the room, a stack of folders in one hand. She paused halfway up the ladder when she saw them in the loft, and she stared up at them with wide eyes. Then she shook her head and leaned her elbows on the floor.

“Well,” Sabine commented cheerfully. “I’m glad you have the birth control after all, sweetheart. But make no mistake, once your heat is over then we’ll be talking about why you felt the need to sneak him up here.”

Marinette half-groaned, half-screamed into her pillow.

“Adrien, does your father know where you are?”

She could hear a distinct tremor in his voice when he said, “No, ma’am. He’s on a two-week business trip in Milan right now.”

“What? You’re all alone in that house?”

“His assistant Nathalie’s still here. Oh god, he’s going to kill me when he finds out.”

Sabine clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “I will call her and explain the situation. I’m sure we’ll agree there’s no harm in omitting the details of your sleepover at a friend’s house to your father.”

Marinette peeked at Adrien. He looked shocked and completely red.

“If you two get hungry there are leftovers in the fridge.”

“_Goodnight, _Mom.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” She left Marinette’s schoolwork on the floor and the trapdoor closed shut.

Marinette buried her face in her hands. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Sorry? Are you kidding me? Marinette, your mom just saved me from a life sentence locked in my room.”

“You think Nathalie will go for it?”

“She’s discrete. And it doesn’t sound like your mom’s taking no for an answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen Love Eater yet so no spoilers!
> 
> Find me on @rena-rain on tumblr!


End file.
